


Explicit, like holy-crap-kink- kind of explicit.

by hannjoeson



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Height difference, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannjoeson/pseuds/hannjoeson
Summary: Lots of fun and consenting desire to please a lover. Idk what else to say. It's kind of embarrassing to post kinky-as-hell shit... so...





	Explicit, like holy-crap-kink- kind of explicit.

His big, warm palms found their way to her ass slowly, slowly as they kissed, seemingly as leisurely as the rest of him and his actions, but as soon as he had a good grip, he quickly, easily lifted her up to his level, pressed against his chest. He quickly exhaled as she pushed her breasts into his pecs and nibbled on his lower lip. It was quickly becoming evident that he more than enjoyed what was happening, if the discomfort caused by his jeans was any indication. Stretching his middle fingers toward her center, he brushed against it through her tight pants, leading her to break their kiss to let out a quiet, breathy moan. As he continued brushing his fingers back and forth, watching her writhe in his hold, his pupils dilated dramatically, reacting to the wonderful show she was putting on. He groaned lowly when he felt the beginnings of her arousal become tangible through her panties and leggings, sticking a little bit to his digits. Stopping for a moment- for which he earned a slight whine- he reaffirmed her hold around his neck, then guided her thighs to his hips, silently asking she lock her ankles together. Once he was sure it was okay, he let her hang for a moment, then wrapped one of his arms around her waist to bring her back close to him, moving the other under her to fully focus on her core and the now-obvious wetness there. As soon as he found her little bundle of nerves, she was gone, grinding against his hand, gyrating her hips to put pressure against it. In her haze of pleasure, she laid her head against his shoulder, filling his ears with high, frequent moans, puffing hot air against his collarbone and neck, giving him a spectacular view of her hips shifting and ass wiggling. No sooner than that, she was making smaller, tighter movements against his hand as he pressed harder, loving the way she started to sound, until she stopped dead, the only movement being the slow circles he was making, each faint touch making her jerk. Just as he moved his hand away, to avoid overstimulating her, she started grinding again, pressing into his abs instead, shivering all the time. Seeing her orgasm after having only been touched on her clit made him so hard it was painful, and he almost couldn't see straight. He pushed his palm onto the crotch of his jeans, trying to relieve himself, if only a little, but still felt unsatisfied. At this, she lifted her head from his shoulder, looking thoroughly debauched, unwrapped her legs from around his waist, and silently instructed him to let her down. From there, she took his hand and lead him to his room, staring at her ass and the shine on her inner thighs the entire time. Pushing into his room, she appreciated the semi-organization and the made bed. Once inside, she pushed him to the edge of the bed, pulling him to sit there. She made quick work of her clothes, peeling off her tights and panties, snaking her shirt over her head, unclasping her bra with one hand, all the while, standing just out of his reach, teasing him to his limit. Then, she came towards him, letting his hands come to rest on her sides, moving up toward her tits, kneading them with his long fingers, pulling on the nipples and eventually leaning down to give them licks and sucks. She breathed quickly, running her hands through his hair, scratching his scalp with her blunt nails. Before she got too caught up, however, she leaned away, just far enough to tug at the bottom seam of his tee-shirt, a clear indicator of what she wanted. Stepping back, she made room for him to take it off, revealing the hard pecs and abs she had been grinding into earlier. Dropping to her hands and knees, she slowly crawled towards him, confusing but further arousing him. Coming off of her hands when she was close enough, she spread his knees, moving between them, smiling coyly up at him. He quickly lost any semblance of composure, especially when she started unzipping his jeans, encouraging him to lift his hips so she could pull them off, licking her lips. Once the constricting pants were off, she brought her hand to the front of his boxer-briefs, feeling the obvious erection under the fabric. She leaned forward and brought her mouth to the covered head, first licking, then sucking through the cotton, listening to his groans all the while. After he brought his hand to her head, pushing her back, she almost thought he was rejecting her, until she saw the hungry look and watched him take off his underwear as well. Sitting back down, he returned his hand to her head, not pushing, but giving the go-ahead to continue what she had started. Bringing her hand up, she began to pump his impressive length. Realizing that she needed more lubrication, she reached down, dipping first one, then two fingers into her sex, pumping slowly, then picking up speed. She could tell the moment he realized what she was doing, because his jaw dropped from its position in his confused expression to one of surprise, then quickly morphed into something carnal, a growl escaping him. Finally working up to three fingers, she pulled them out, visibly slumping at the loss, then looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. Slowly, torturously slowly, she reached for his shaft, then wrapped her slick fingers around it, sliding much more easily, additionally assisted by the precum that beaded at his tip and slowly trailed down now. Soon, she brought up her other hand from where her fingers had been slowly pushing inside her once again. Since the first hand had come back, he had been muttering a slow but steady stream of explicatives, tensing even more when she started using the second to touch more of him. He leaned back, resting his unoccupied arm on the bed behind him, tipping his head back, and closing his eyes to revel in the pleasure. Noticing this, she chose then to start the real fun. His eyes flew open and his head flew forward when she surprised him with her mouth in the head of his cock, tongue laving the slit and sucking lightly. Without being aware of it, he was tensing all the muscles in his arms, accidentally pushing her head forward with the hand still placed behind it. Due to his eyes having been clenched shut from overwhelming sensation, he didn't notice when she looked up at him in question, nor did he notice when she removed her hands to press them lightly against his thighs, a sort of reminder of his own strength. However, she was confident she could stop him if need be, and she knew her own capabilities, so she let him push her down his length, filling her mouth with his girth and the taste of both of them, salty and faintly sweet. Slowly, slowly, the head of his cock started pressing against her throat, pushing and slightly triggering her gag reflex, not enough to hurt her, but enough to force a noise out of her, which woke him from his blissful daze. Immediately, he burst out in apology, removing his hand from her head and forcing all his muscles to relax, afraid of doing anything like that again. He abruptly stopped his mumbling, however, when she didn't pull back at the opportunity, but rather, looked him directly in the eyes and took him deeper, an inch past the half-way mark now. Again, the explicatives returned in full force, and again, all the muscles in his body tensed as he fell backwards onto the bed, tangling his hands in the sheets, clenching them into fists. The movement lead her to shift so that her arms rested on top of his meaty thighs, her hands on his carved hips. Eventually, after incrementally working her way down, only a half an inch remained, when she paused her efforts. The temporary stop puzzled him, and he lifted up his head to see her with watery eyes and his cock stuffed down her throat, almost cumming at the view. Gently, she reached forward and untangled one his fists from the bedsheets, letting him wonder what she was doing until she pulled it towards her, over her eyes, to cup the crown of her head, a gesture that was not easy to misconstrue. He was hesitant, uncomfortable with the risk of hurting her, but she calmed him with a simple squeeze of the hand, confirmation of acquiescence. With that, he struggled to restrain himself anymore, using the years' worth of muscles to finish it, pressing down until her nose was in his pubic hair and every single inch of his shaft was in her throat, squeezing and convulsing involuntarily, massaging his cock. Until then, beside the first slip up, he had had relative control, where he could have at least stopped himself if he really needed to, but then, she suddenly started to fondle his balls, and he couldn't. Right then, as he leveraged his hips up with his feet on the floor to push just that little bit further in, keeping a sturdy hold on her head, he came, dumping his hot load down her throat for a couple of seconds, and then, he let go, as the strongest part of his orgasm passed, and he reveled in the aftershocks of the release. Quickly, she pulled off, swallowing hard and taking fast, shallow breaths to reclaim the oxygen she had gone without. As he sat up, recovering quickly from the petit mort, she lay her head on his thick inner thigh. Smiling dazedly, she closed her eyes to rest for a moment, surprisingly exhausted for as little physical work as she'd done. His gaze was questioning, as he was not only worried about her after his slip in awareness, but also wondering why she needed to rest so. In response, she raised the hand that wasn't rested on one of his legs to wiggle her glistening fingers, grinning cheekily at him all the while. He huffed a laugh, impressed with her multitasking skills. As a reward for her wonderful job, he lifted her slumped figure easily off of the ground and onto her back on the bed, to help her breathe and relax. He wasn't hard again quite yet, but he was well on his way, thanks to the vigor of youth. He mumbled words of praise and thanks quietly into her ear as he laid beside her, waiting for her to be revived. She was sated, happy, and relaxed, slowly recuperating from the overwhelming sensations.


End file.
